Honeymoon in Paris
by RosaFinch
Summary: Sequel to Back at Hogwarts; Draco and Hermione thought they were going to have a nice peaceful honeymoon. that all ended with an owl from Ginny.Complete!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here is my sequel to Back at Hogwarts. I will not be able to update as much as I did with that story since I won't have a computer available as much. I moved into my new apartment last night and don't want to spend the money for internet service ( I will have to eat!). So, to the story, this is all gonna just spew out, so we will see where it goes. And remember, this is followed right over from the last fic, ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hermione awoke suddenly and found herself resting on her husbands shoulder, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Draco stretched his arms out and strained his face in pain, "Oh about an hour or so," he turned his head and stretched his neck.  
  
"An hour?" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
Draco brushed hair from her face, "You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Hermione tilted her head and smiled, "You are too wonderful, but yet, never mind," she reached over and rubbed Draco's shoulder she had just risen from.  
  
"What? What were you going to say?" He turned to her, taking her hand from his shoulder and held it.  
  
Hermione looked from Draco out to the city, "I guess, I just, I don't know....sometimes I think maybe this is all too good to be true, you know?"  
  
Draco looked at his wife with a puzzled look. He watched her eyes sparkle in the lights of the city. He took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her other hand, "Hermoine, look at me," her eyes lowered to his, "I love you more than anything in this world. When Harry told me that you were to be teaching at Hogwart's, my heart sunk, but in a good way. Ever since that night, we first kissed. You didn't leave my mind."  
  
Hermione smiled at him and tilted her head. A frown formed, "Why didn't we start this sooner? Why didn't we begin this then?"  
  
Draco stood and turned toward the city, his back to her, "I suppose I was afraid. The war was getting closer. I didn't know, I didn't think I would survive," Hermione listened to Draco struggle with his words, "My father, he was so strong. When he knew about me, when he knew I had turned on him, he wanted to do nothing more than hurt me in any way possible," Draco turned to his wife, tears in his eyes, "He could have found out, he had so many spies. Once he knew about a relationship with anyone, once he knew that I gave my heart to another, he would be sure to hurt me through her. And had he known it was you, well, he would have taken great pleasure in making me pay as much as possible."  
  
"And Cho? You went right after her didn't you?" Hermione sat back and crossed her arms, "You had no trouble clinging to her once the war was over. I was there to Draco, do you not remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. I remember you and Weasley. I remember the two of you happily joined at the hip. I didn't see any hope. I spoke to Ginny about it and..."  
  
Hermione sat up at attention, "You talked to Ginny? When? What the hell Draco?"  
  
"Calm down, alright?" Draco took a deep, shaky breath, "I walked in on you and Ron, right after that meeting. You know the one?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, then her eyes widened, "Oh God, I forgot all about that, it was nothing. I swear." She lowered her head and shook it slowly, "He told me he loved me that night, not just loved me, but was in love with me. I was caught up in so many emotions at that time, what with my parents and the war. I was in need of any kind of affection. Ron was there. What you saw was all that happened. We kissed, that's it. I backed off and we both agreed that we were just caught up in the moment. As you can tell, it was put to the back of my mind. But I now know Draco. That kiss sent you to Cho."  
  
Draco nodded, "Yes, it did I suppose. I ran into Ginny the next day. I asked her what was going on with you two. She was uncomfortable, I couldn't tell if she knew anything or was trying to hide anything. I took that as, something was going on. Cho and I were just as emotionally drained as everyone else. We ran into each other, and it went from there. I loved her. I didn't realize till very recently that I was never in love with her. She was my replacement for you."  
  
"Draco, I..."  
  
"No, it's not important. Just know this," he walked to her and stood her up. He cupped his hands over her face, "Don't think that there weren't days, sitting in meetings and hunts for Death Eaters, I didn't want to do anything more than hold you in my arms. Protect you from all harm and pain. When I saw Flint bring your parents in that night, I just hated myself for letting it happen. I didn't know it was them he was bringing in, I swear."  
  
"Draco, I never said you did! That is just ridiculous!" she pulled away from him.  
  
"I know Hermione, I am just trying to make you understand. When he was alive, if my father had known, I know he would have gone after you, more so than he already did. Not because you were a muggle-born, not because you were in the Order, but because the son that betrayed him loved you and knew that I would die myself if you were killed."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, "I understand Draco, I do," she walked into her husband's arms and held him tightly.  
  
He felt her chest rise up and down into his. He tilted his head and kissed her neck softly. She moaned at this and held him closer. She ran her hands along his back gently. Soon, Draco's hands wandered down her body and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He rubbed his thumbs along her hipbones. His kisses moved up to her face and their lips locked passionately.  
  
Draco pulled away and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. Both flashed with passion. He couldn't believe until this moment, he had never wanted her more, and he could see she felt the same. He quickly swept her into his arms as if she was weightless. She giggled at this movement and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Time to check out the sleeping quarters?" she asked giddily.  
  
Draco smiled at her, "Oh, I believe so."  
  
They entered the suite and he walked to the doors of the bedroom, "Do you need some help?" asked Hermione as she reached down and opened the doors. They swung open, "Wow!" exclaimed Hermione at the lavish room.  
  
Draco didn't seem to care much about there surroundings. He walked quickly towards the bed and placed Hermione at the edge. She looked up at him and laughed, "What's so funny?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh nothing, you're just so cute when you are in heat," she laughed.  
  
Draco smiled and bent over and kissed her. The passion came back full force. Draco gently guided her down and lay on top of her. They kissed madly as hands moved all over. Hermione moved her hands from his back towards his front. They moved slowly down his chest. She soon felt his finely tuned muscles of his abdomen. Then she reached up and helped Draco remove his tux jacket, then the bowtie around his neck. Hermione reached behind him and unclasped his cummerbund, "Oh, wait," she jumped from the bed, sending Draco down to the floor. She looked down and laughed, "I'm sorry."  
  
She held out a hand and helped him to the bed, "What's the matter? Why did you stop?" he grabbed her and tried to bring her back to their previous position.  
  
She resisted, "I have to get more comfortable. Just wait here, I will be back," Hermione grabbed one of her bags that had been sent from Hogwarts and entered the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her.  
  
Draco shook his head and laughed. 'She is too cute' he thought to himself. He lay back on the bed, hands behind his head. He studied the sheer cloth of the canopy that hung over the bed. He began to think to himself, 'Weasley was in love with her, maybe is still is in love with her. What if his relationship with Lovegood is all a cover-up to his feelings for Hermione, just as I did with Cho. 'Draco's thoughts were filling through his head and he heard the bathroom door open slowly. He sat up and held his breath at what was in front of him.  
  
There stood Hermione, brown curls flowing down around her shoulders. She was wearing a silk, baby blue nighty that showed all the right curves of her body. "Do you like it?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco opened his mouth and shut it. He opened it again, "Uh, um, uhuh," and he nodded quickly.  
  
She laughed and walked over to him, "Good, now where were we?"  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Well, Chapter one. Hope you liked it. 2 coming when I have a chance. Please review!! Oh yeah, all moved in to my new apartment, it's great! Love it love it!! 


	2. Chapter 2 A nightmare and an owl

A/N: Thank for all the reviews so far guys. One of my reviewers caught on to my evil intentions, hehe. I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter, sorry so, here is Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: A nightmare and an owl  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. The sunlight from the windows was slowly creeping into the room. He turned over to see Hermione sleeping peacefully. He watched as a smile played along her mouth. He thought of the dreams she was having, hoping they were of him. Suddenly, her face turned, her eyes closing tighter. Her smile had turned to a frown. Her naked body struggled and tossed under the sheets. She opened her mouth and sounds came out, "No, stop! Mum! Dad! No!"  
  
Draco got scared. He shook at her shoulder, "Herm, wake up, you're having a nightmare."  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open and met with his. She jumped up and out of bed, "Get away from me Malfoy!" She collapsed to the floor and crouched into a cradle position. She began to sob.  
  
Draco rolled slowly out of bed and pulled the boxers on the floor over his naked bottom. He walked slowly over to Hermione, lying naked in a ball in the floor. He grabbed her robe from a nearby chair and draped it over her. He knelt down next to her and slowly brought her body into his lap. He stroked her hair and shushed her until the cries stopped, "Sweety, you're alright. It was a bad dream."  
  
Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She slowly rose out of his lap. Her eyes moved up to his. Her eyes widened, "Oh God!" she placed her hand over her mouth, "Draco, I am sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
Draco stopped her, "It's alright, it was just a nightmare," he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "I still have them to."  
  
She nodded. She rose up and properly put her robe on. She back on the bed and looked down at her husband, "I haven't had one that bad in so long."  
  
Draco stood and sat next to her on the bed, "Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I am not sure you would like to here it. God Draco, it was so real. It felt like it was real."  
  
"Try me, it will make you feel better. I promise."  
  
Hermione took in a deep breath, "Well, it started off wonderful. You and I were at my parent's house. We were laughing and joking around, it was great. My father was trying to show you how to use a grill," she noticed his puzzled face, "it's a muggle object used to cook food, "Anyways, suddenly the sky turned dark. Lestrange and Lucious appeared and right behind them Flint. Oh, Draco," she put her face in her hands, "They tied me up and then I watched as the four of you tortured my parents."  
  
Draco was stunned, "The...the four of us?"  
  
Hermione looked up at him and nodded, "It was silly. Just a dream. You know, that's it. Stupid."  
  
He put his arm around her, "Yes, a dream. It wasn't real. Hermione, I think we should go out. Enjoy the sites. I heard Paris is lovely this time of year."  
  
Hermione kissed Draco, "That sounds lovely. I will go shower, care to join me?" And at that, Hermione rose and slid the robed off her body. She shot Draco a sultry look and walked towards the bathroom. Draco followed quickly behind, being sure to shed his boxers along the way.  
  
----------  
  
Draco and Hermione walked hand and hand through the city. They were sure to hit all the right places. For Hermione's amusement, Draco was quick to offer a trip to the Luve. They strolled through the museum and he loved watching her eyes light up at each piece of art.  
  
Thy started towards the hotel, their feet pounding in paid. They entered the suite and threw there shopping bags on to the couches. Draco grabbed her wrist and brought her into a deep kiss. They stood there for quite awhile until Hermione noticed the owl perched on the bench on the balcony, "HEDWIG!" Hermione walked quickly towards the glass doors.  
  
"That's Potters owl isn't it? Wonder what is so important," Draco had irritation in his voice. He walked towards Hermione as she brought Hedwig into the room. She placed him on the table and took the letter from his leg.  
  
She opened it and eyes were wide, "Oh No! This is bad."  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco as he took the letter from her hands. He read the words and looked at the note in shock:  
  
_Herm,  
  
Problems! Big Problems! Weddings been called off. Luna is a mess. Harry's gone looking for Ron. I hate to interrupt Paris, but this is not good. Respond quickly.  
  
Love, Ginny  
_  
"Draco, I need to go there. I will be back quick. No longer than an hour. I promise."  
  
He nodded, "Don't worry, I could use a nap. Go on, Luna needs you now," he took her into an embrace and kissed her, "Be careful, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," and Hermione apparated.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Hmmm, curious aren't you? Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I am at work and really shouldn't even be writing here, oh well! I am not sure if I spelled the Luve right, let me know. Thanks!! 


	3. Chapter 3 the Heartbroken Redhead

A/N: Thanks to my well wisher with my new apartment. Last night I slept much better than my first night. I am slowly getting used to living by myself. I am so glad the weekend is here! Only and hour and a half till I am out of work, WAHOO!! Here is 3.  
  
Chapter 3: The Heartbroken Red-Head  
  
Hermione appeared in the Weasley's sitting room and without any warning, saw a head of blonde come at her, "LUNA NO!!" Hermione ducked quickly and turned to see Luna land hard on the floor. She had lunged at Hermione, fist ready.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Luna?" she looked from the blonde to Ginny who was holding Luna back. Ginny was having a hell of a struggle when Fred ran into the room and was helping her.  
  
"This is all your fault, Granger. He left because of you!" Luna shouted at her.  
  
Hermione was stunned, "Look I don't know what you are talking about. I just got here from a rather enjoyable honeymoon in Paris with my HUSBAND! This has nothing to do with me." Hermione felt anger surge inside of her. Luna was accusing her of being the reason Ron left. She quickly said something she knew she would regret, "Maybe your loony ways just drove him crazy and realized he was making a huge mistake!"  
  
"Hermione!" screeched Ginny, Fred contained his laugh.  
  
"Just let me go! I want to get the hell away from her!"  
  
Reluctantly, Ginny and Fred released Luna. In a quick second, Luna apparated out of sight.  
  
"Why did you say that?" asked Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny in shock, "Are you kidding? Did you see what she just did, she is insane!"  
  
"And this is news?"  
  
"Fred, get the hell out of here!" shouted Ginny. She glared at her brother and he left with a hearty smile.  
  
"Ginny, are you going to tell me what's going on?" asked Hermione as she folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"You sure you want to here it. I know you aren't one for gossip, especially if it's about you."  
  
Hermione breathed hard, "Ginny, I just left a very handsome man, who just happens to be my husband, in a very extravagant hotel suite in the most romantic city in the world. All for someone whom I thought was my friend, only to arrive to her trying to attack me. I think I deserve some sort of explanation."  
  
Ginny looked at her friend with impatience and then sighed, "Alright sit down."  
  
Hermione glared at Ginny, "I would rather stand thanks."  
  
"Damn it Herm, sit down!" shouted Ginny as she pointed at the couch.  
  
Hermione was a bit startled by her friend. She had never heard Ginny shout at anyone that harsh, "Okay," and she plopped onto the couch.  
  
Ginny followed and sat next to her, "Well, I guess it started on the train ride back to London after the wedding. Ron was very quiet, and for Ron this is very strange," Hermione nodded, "Well, first I asked if he was alright and he just said he had a stomach ache. So we shrugged it off, knowing he drank enough butter beers to fill the Grand Canyon."  
  
Hermione tilted her head, "How do you-"  
  
Ginny raised her hand, "A book, alright, now are you going to let me finish?" Hermione nodded, "Alright, this right off should have told us something was wrong. Ron never drinks that much in front of mum and dad. Well, a bit later, he was still sulking so I asked Harry to talk to him. He went and sat next to him, and then they left the compartment. I looked at Luna, and she just looked, well, upset. I had never seen her like that before, ever."  
  
"Did she know what was wrong with him?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Now, I know she did. But, Harry and Ron came back about a half an hour later. Ron looked even more upset. And Harry looked stunned. When he sat back down next to me I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me and kissed me, he said 'you'll find out soon enough.'"  
  
Ginny stood, "We left them at the train station. As they walked away, Ron took Luna's hand, so I just, you know, kinda forgot about it. Until, of course Luna was pounding on our door at five o'clock this morning. She stormed in past Harry, ranting and raving about how she hated you and she always knew he never got over you."  
  
Hermione eyes were wide in shock, "Ginny, did she tell you what he said?"  
  
"I got her to calm down and I made her some tea. That is about when I owled you. I brought Luna the tea and told her to explain everything. Basically Hermione, they got home and Luna said he just flipped out. Started throwing things across the room and cursing. She was scared, she didn't know what to do. At one point she heard him say under his breath, 'I've lost her, I lost her to Draco fucking Malfoy.'"  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione looked at Ginny with desperation. She was speechless, "I- I didn't know. I thought he only said that because of all that had been going on, I didn't-"  
  
Ginny raised her hand again, "I know Herm. That is what I thought too. Guess we were wrong, huh?"  
  
Hermione nodded slowly and the girls sat in silence for a bit. Ginny broke the silence, "Ron had left while Luna was asleep. She woke up to find him gone. That is when she came straight here and Harry went looking for him. I haven't heard from him since."  
  
--------  
  
Draco was stirred by knocking at the suite door. Thinking it was Hermione he stood quickly and walked towards the door, "Who is it?"  
  
No one answered, just another knock, "Who is it?" He looked in the key hole, he stepped back and opened the door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Don't hate me! I started this on Friday and just got back to it. I warned you guys! Anyway, bet you think its Ron at the door huh? Guess we will see! Please R&R! Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Lost and Found

A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews guys. I am getting pretty pumped about this story. Ideas were flowing last night, but since I don't have a comp at home, I was SOL. Oh, well, here is Chapter 4....  
  
Chapter 4: Lost and Found  
  
The visitor walked past Draco and into the suite, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Draco closed the door slowly and looked over, "She apparated to the Burrow about an hour ago. She should be back any minute. Can I get you something to drink Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco stunned, "She went to the Burrow? Damn Ginny, I told her not to owl her yet. I bet we missed a real cat fight."  
  
"Potter, what the hell are you talking about? And shouldn't you be looking for Weasley," asked Draco.  
  
"I'll take that drink now Malfoy. We need to talk."  
  
------------  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat talking in the Weasley's sitting room. Hermione filled Ginny in on the past twenty four hours in Paris, "Oh, Herm, that sounds so wonderful. I hope Harry and I would be able to visit there soon. Guess it's best to wait till Lily is a little older."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny and turned to look out the window, "Ginny, I don't know what to do."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath. She leaned forward and took Hermione's hand into hers, "Listen, how could you have known. No one knew, not even Harry, so he tells me. I think seeing you in that wedding dress and with Malfoy, just woke something up inside of him."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes, "Gin, should I feel this guilty? I mean, I have ruined Ron and Luna's relationship."  
  
Ginny stood quickly, "Oh for Merlin's sake Herm! The only person that ruined that relationship was Ron. He had no right to do that to Luna. He should have told her the truth. He should have told you the truth."  
  
"But, I-"  
  
"No buts Hermione! You don't know how furious I am with my brother at the moment. He has hurt Luna to no end, he brings this all out while you are on you honeymoon. He is a selfish child. I-"Ginny stopped at the sound of a baby crying, "Damn it, I best tend to Lily. Get back to your husband, alright Hermione. Don't let this ruin Paris," Ginny hugged Hermione and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Hermione lay back on the couch not sure of whether to just fall asleep in exhaustion or return to Draco.  
  
----------  
  
Harry and Draco sat sipping their drinks, not much being said, "Nice view," stated Harry.  
  
Draco nodded, "So, you said we had to talk. What's going on?"  
  
Harry tipped the last of his firewhiskey down his throat. Draco grabbed the bottle and refilled his glass, "Thanks, well, let's see how I should put this," Harry sat quiet for a few seconds thinking to himself. He took a sip of his drink and looked over at Draco, "Might as well just say it, mate. Ron is in love with 'Mione," Draco stared at Harry, his face emotionless, "But I believe you already knew that."  
  
Draco nodded slowly, "I had my suspicions. So he just up and left Lovegood, huh? Any idea where he went?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Oh, I've already found him."  
  
"WHAT? Where is he Harry?"  
  
Harry and Draco turned quickly to see Hermione enter from the bedroom, "'mione? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry pitifully, "Don't ask stupid question Harry. Where the hell is Ron? I have got a few choice words to say to him."  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, "Sweety, don't worry about him, alright. Let's just enjoy our time in Paris and we will deal with it in a few days."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, "Um, Malfoy, that is why I came here. I found Ron and he said he wanted, needed to talk to Hermione."  
  
"I don't care Potter, he can wait. My wife and I are on our honeymoon and his selfishness is really not of importance."  
  
"Draco stop," Hermione placed a hand on his arm. She took in a deep breath and turned to Harry, "Where is he Harry?" "Herm-"  
  
"Draco," Hermione held her hand up to Draco, eyes still on Harry, "Where is he?"  
  
Harry smirked a bit at this. He looked from Draco to Hermione, "He is with Lupin."  
  
At this Hermione turned to Draco, "I need to go Draco, please don't be mad. Ron is my friend. I need to fix this. I promise you I will be back. I am just going to slap him around a bit and tell him he is a stupid git who needs to go back to his fiancée," Draco opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him, "Please, just understand."  
  
Hermione held onto her husband's hand and squeezed it hard. Draco looked down at his wife, "Harry do you mind giving us just a minute."  
  
Harry nodded and walked onto the balcony, "Herm, I do understand, just do one thing for me."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Draco took her face into his hands and kissed her softly on her lips. He backed away slowly, "Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me and only me. Just as a reminder."  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him, "Draco I love you more than anything in this entire world, wizard and muggle. You are my strength and I couldn't live with out you by my side. I do not love another man as much as I do you."  
  
Draco smiled and took his wife into a strong embrace. Hermione signed to Harry to come in, "Alright Potter, I expect her back by midnight," he shook Harry's hand and looked back down at Hermione, "Floo me if you need anything, anything at all."  
  
"I will, I love you," the newlyweds kissed and Hermione followed Harry out the door. She turned back to her husband and blew him a kiss.  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: How was that chapter? Hope you liked it. Alright, I want to get to know my reviewers. If you review tell me a bit about you, like your age and location, what not. Just curiosity. Please R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Drunken Weasel

A/N: Hey guys! Here I am. Sorry this took so long. This may not be very long, but I rather give you something than nothing! Enjoy  
  
Chapter 5: A drunken Weasel  
  
Hermione followed Harry into the door of 12 Grimauld Place. The lights were off, but she could tell the place had changed very much since Lupin had inhabited it after Sirius' death in there fifth year. After some very strong and some illegal spells(with the permission of Minister Weasley) Lupin was able to remove all the things that had belonged to Sirius' mother, even the portrait herself. The house was much more peaceful, and it was nice to be able to speak at a normal volume while going through the halls.  
  
"Herm, he's in here," Harry motioned her to follow him into the kitchen. She looked into see a very drunk Ron speaking animatedly with Remus Lupin, who himself was looking annoyed.  
  
"- I was always doing my best to show her I loved her. I even told her every time I saw her," Lupin opened his mouth to react but Ron wouldn't allow it. "- but Luna, Luna loves me, just the way I am. But why isn't that good enough for me Remus? What the bloody hell is wrong with me."  
  
Remus' eyes, moved from Ron's drunken form to Harry and Hermione who were gaping at Ron, "Ah, Ron, visitors."  
  
Ron turned his head slowly around and looked at Harry and Hermione, "Huh..." and he turned back around.  
  
Hermione got a sudden urged of anger. She stormed towards him and grabbed the mug of butterbeer from his hands, "Ronald Weasley! Don't 'huh' me, I came here to straighten you right. You are being a complete moron, you know that? You need to go apologize to Luna right now!"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, no emotion in his face. They just stood there, neither speaking, glaring at each other. Finally Harry spoke up, "Ron, you told me you wanted to talk to Hermione, but that was when you were sober. I would rather not allow you to discuss things while you're in this state."  
  
"Oh shove it Potter!" growled Ron. Everyone in the room widened there eyes at him. He had never spoken to Harry like that all the years they knew each other, "Mrs. Malfoy, shouldn't you be on you Honeymoon with your new husband?"  
  
Hermione scowled at him, "I was Ron, until I got word that you had done something stupid. I left Draco first to comfort your fiancée, but all she wanted to do was pummel me," Ron sneered, "Then, when I returned to the hotel suite I found Harry there, telling Draco he had found you, and that you wanted to speak with me. Of course, you being my dear friend I came to hear your side of all this," Ron was pretending not to listen. Hermione took quick note and sat down directly beside him, "but had I known I was going to find you, being a drunken fool, I would have skipped the visit."  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but then again I am good at that, aren't I Hermione," Ron glanced at her.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing," whispered Ron, "I want to go to bed."  
  
"No! Ron, we are going to talk!"  
  
Harry moved forward, "Herm, maybe you should come back tomorrow, he is-"  
  
"NO HARRY! I am not going to go back to Draco and tell him I have to leave again. I won't!"  
  
"Then it looks like it will have to wait a bit longer," chimed in Lupin who nodded towards Ron. He was passed out on the table next to Hermione and beginning to snore.  
  
-----------  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but it's a busy day here at work. My apartment is going well, if you exclude the leak in my ceiling, yeah that was fun. Hoping it is fixed before it rains today. Gotta love summer afternoons in Florida, not always sunny and beautiful. R& R ! Love you guys!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Untitled

A/N: Hey! I can't believe I will get another update up this quick! So excited. I will do my very best to get things more interesting. Sorry about the fluff in this chappie, but I just feel fluffy! Hehe, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: Untitled  
  
Hermione appeared in the dark hotel suite hoping Draco would be up. She turned on the light to see him fast asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself and went over to him. She slowly sat next to him and brushed hair away from his face. His eyes opened slightly and smiled up at her, "Hello sweetheart," he whispered.  
  
She bent over and kissed him softly on his lips, "Sorry to wake you."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," he wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her on top of him. They lay there kissing passionately for quite sometime. The kisses moved all over the other's necks and ears. Before long, Draco and Hermione lay unclothed, panting on the plush carpet. Draco held her in his arms as she began falling asleep, "I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, Draco," and Hermione peacefully fell asleep in his embrace.  
  
-----------  
  
**_ONE YEAR LATER_**  
  
"Harry!! Have you seen the balloons??"  
  
"Check the kitchen table."  
  
"OH, there they are, thank you sweetheart."  
  
Ginny grabbed a handful of balloons and brought them into the sitting room where her brothers Fred and George sat with their girlfriends, Angelina and Lavender. Harry was soon to enter behind her with Lily in his arms, "this one will be on a broom before ya know it! She just took a few more steps by herself Ginny."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry, "Sweety, she's been doing that for days now, and she will not be riding a broom until she turns at least three."  
  
"THREE!? I think not, she will be the star of Gryffindor, and she will need to be on a broom much sooner."  
  
"Oy! Would you two pipe down and help us with these decorations," snapped Fred.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband and picked up a deflated balloon. She point her wand at it and grunted, _"Inflato,"_ at this, the balloon was full of air. Ginny flicked her wand again and a long string appeared from the end. Lily giggled as she wobbled to the inflating balloons.  
  
"Ginny, when are Draco and Hermione going to be here?" asked Lavender.  
  
Ginny was just snatching up her daughter before she was able to grab hold of a balloon, "Oh, um, any moment now."  
  
Angelina looked up with curiosity, "They are coming over?"  
  
"Of course," replied Ginny, "Hermione is one of Ron's best friends."  
  
"Oh, well, I just thought since, you know," said Angelina.  
  
Ginny huffed, "Angie, that was a year ago, Ron has gotten over all that. Besides, he has been in the states clearing his head all this time. I got an owl from Oliver the other day, says Ron has gotten quite cozy with a very beautiful witch."  
  
Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "Has he told you he's over it?"  
  
Before Ginny could respond Hermione appeared into the room, "Hey there you guys!"  
  
"Herm!" shouted all three girls at once. They all moved to her and hugged her enthusiastically.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Are you getting enough sleep?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Hermione backed away from the gaggle of girls, "I am fine, but you all would know that since I just saw all of you just a few days ago."  
  
"Oh, but so much can happen in a few days! Where's Draco, is he with Draco?" asked Lavender.  
  
At that, Draco entered with a baby carrier. The girls shrieked and the boys rolled there eyes. Hermione took the carrier from her husband and placed it on a nearby table. The four girls closed in around the baby and baby sounds and "cootchie, cootchies" were heard.  
  
Draco joined the group of men who were looking quite disgusted by the scene, "Poor lad didn't stand a chance," said George.  
  
"Now, Draco, you do know that Ginny is going to want another one now, right? Look at what you've gone and done."  
  
The men laughed at the gushing women and returned to the decorations.  
  
"Oh, can I hold him Hermione?" asked Angelina  
  
"Sure," Hermione unclasped the baby from the seat and handed him over to Angelina's waiting arms.  
  
"I can't believe he is three months now, just seems like yesterday you told us you were expecting!" exclaimed Lavender.  
  
"Fred, honey," said Angelina, "Don't you want one?"  
  
Freds eyes widened in horror, his mouth gaped open, "uh..umm."  
  
"Congrats Angie," said George, "you've managed to render Fred speechless, not many can do that."  
  
Angie rolled her eyes and handed the baby back over to Hermione, "Joshua looks tired Hermione."  
  
"He sure does. So Gin, when do you think they will get here?" asked Hermione as she lowered the baby back into the carrier.  
  
"Well, Mum said Ron's train came in at noon, so expect anytime now," replied Ginny, "Right well, the decorations look great. He will really enjoy it!"  
  
An hour had passed until Mrs. Weasley entered the house, "Oh! Lovely, it all looks wonderful. Hello Hermione, oh, Joshua is getting so big. Draco, he's got your mouth. Angelina, Lavender, hello!"  
  
"Mum, slow down. Where are dad and Ron?" asked Ginny  
  
"Oh, they are coming just getting the last of Ron's things out of the car."  
  
At that, Mr. Weasley entered the house, Ron right behind him.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Ginny. She ran over to her brother and embraced him tightly. Once she released him. Ron made his way around the room first to Harry, then to Fred and George, then Angelina and Lavender. He reached Draco and shook his hand.  
  
Hermione braced herself as Ron walked over. Not looking her in the eye, he brushed past over to the baby carrier, "So this is the new addition, Joshua," Ron stood looking at the baby for a moment, "he turned around and looked at Hermione, "He's got your eyes," Ron grabbed his things and retreated up the stairs.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: What did ya think? Yeah a baby!! I love the name Joshua, that is going to be my first sons name. Do you guys remember that Friends episode when she was falling for a guy named Joshua? That is when I really started loving it. Hehe, sorry, Well, R&R quick please!! Love, ME 


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione's Confession

A/N: Oh I am so on a roll, I don't want to stop! Here is chapter 7. Oh and thanks Malfie for the great review!!  
  
Chapter 7: Hermione's Confession  
  
Everyone in the room stared up at the figure disappearing up the stairs. Soon their eyes fell on Hermione. She soon felt extremely uncomfortable. Before she could say anything, Draco spoke up, "Don't stare at her, she hates that," he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Honey, do you want to go?"  
  
Hermione felt the tears form in her eyes. She felt her heart wrench as she heard Ron slam a door shut. She closed her eyes tight and she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes, "Yes," she muttered out.  
  
Ginny moved to her, "Herm, don't leave. He's just tired, from the trip, you know?"  
  
Hermione shook her head and looked up at Ginny, "Your brother wants nothing to do with me anymore. It's my fault, it's all my fault."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and gathered her things, including Joshua's baby carrier. She looked over at her husband and nodded, "Right, well," Draco turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "We apologize for such a short visit, we will be by to see you soon," Draco shook Harry's hand and nodded to the rest of the group.  
  
"I- I love you-you all," stuttered Hermione. Draco guided her out the door.  
  
At the shut of the door, silence fell over the room again. Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst, "THAT SLIMY GIT! HE HAS NO RIGHT!"  
  
"Harry, calm down," Ginny tried calming her husband.  
  
"No, I will not," Harry moved to the stairs, "He has no right," and he ran quickly up the stairs.  
  
He reached the closed door and without knocking stormed in, "RON! You have no right to treat her like that, she did nothing-"Harry stopped, "what are you doing?"  
  
Harry moved closer to see Ron holding a photograph. He saw the figures smiling and waving up at Ron as they held each other. It was a picture of Hermione and Ron at the celebration party for the fall of Voldemort. Ron had just gotten out of St. Mungo's and still had visible wounds. The Ron in the photo stared lovingly at Hermione. She returned the same look. Harry thought back to the train ride after Draco and Hermione's wedding, what Ron had told him. He was suddenly startled by Ron's voice, "this is the night, the night we started our relationship. The night she told me she was in love with me."  
  
Harry quickly realized what he should have known all along, "You, you two were together, secretly."  
  
Ron hesitated and nodded slowly.  
  
--------  
  
Draco watched as Hermione placed the sleeping baby down in his crib. She flicked her wand and lullabies were heard from within the crib. She turned to see him standing there and walked past him. He followed her steps quickly and grabbed her arm, "Aren't you going to explain what happened today? Why all of a sudden this Ron mess is your fault."  
  
Hermione looked into her husband's eyes, "You deserve that more than anything." She led her husband into their bedroom and sat on the bed, "Draco, I didn't know it was going to blow up like this I didn't. It's just I ran into you and you, you made me realize I wasn't still in love with Ron."  
  
"What? You were in love with him then?" asked Draco, who to Hermione seemed unusually calm.  
  
She nodded, "But it sounds as though you knew this."  
  
"No I didn't Hermione. Anything else?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "We were, well, together. Right after he got out of St. Mungo's. Secretly, we didn't think it was the right time, what with all that was happening."  
  
"Understandable. So, how did it end?" Draco sat next to Hermione, becoming very fascinated with his shoes.  
  
"When I got news of Hogwart's, we got into an argument. I told him I couldn't be with him while I was teaching. I wanted to stay focused. We ended it well, I thought. Still the best of friends. He ran across Luna, which really was hard to see. Before I knew it, they were engaged. Fortunately, I left for Hogwart's."  
  
"Hermione, you lied to me. You told me you were never really in love. And here you are, telling me you were and even in a relationship. I just don't know why you didn't tell me."  
  
"There's more Draco," Draco felt his stomach drop.  
  
---------  
  
"She what?" pressed Harry.  
  
"You heard me," mumbled Ron.  
  
Harry was in shock, "But Ron, what, I mean how, I mean, bloody hell!"  
  
Ron stood tall, "It was her decision to abort. I told her that we could do it another way, but she was insistent. She wasn't going to give up Hogwart's."  
  
"Well, that is what happens when you make mistakes, you must suffer the consequences. She chose not to be safe, not the baby."  
  
"That is what I told her, but it was her choice, and she did it."  
  
Harry looked at his best friend in shock. He wanted to be mad that no one had told him, but he wasn't about being selfish, "I guess woman have that right, huh?"  
  
"It disgusts me," added Ron, "but some people believe in it."  
  
------  
  
Hermione sat on the bed in silent tears as she watched Draco pack up a suitcase, "I will be by tomorrow to see Joshua. I just need time to think this over," she nodded as he continued, "I could have handled this a lot better if you had told me this to begin with," she nodded again, "I do love you Herm, I just, I need to be alone."  
  
"I understand Draco," she watched him close the suitcase and followed him out the door. He stopped at Joshua's door and entered.  
  
He bent over and kissed the sleeping baby on the head, "I love you my boy." He stood up and walked to Hermione, I will see you tomorrow," and with out another word or one last kiss, he turned away.  
  
-------- 


	8. Chapter 8 Love Conquers All

A/N: Okay, many reviews, alright, I don't remember names, but you should know if I am talking to ya. In regards to skipping the pregnancy (Ginny and Herm) I really just wanted to do a jump in time for my own somewhat dramatic effect. You see it in movies all the time. But, I don't want to blab on this, so okay, I have had two of my best friends have children. To be honest, it flies by! If you make note of Lavender in chapter 6 she mentions how if feels like Hermione just found out she was expecting. And that is how it happens, before you know if the baby is running around the house hiding your car keys (personal experience), so yeah there ya go.  
  
To my loyal reviewer, invisible, thanks for continuing to read my story!  
  
Alright, there was more, but I forgot, so here is Chapter 8.  
  
Chapter 8: Love Conquers All  
  
Ginny apparated into Hermione's living room the next morning to find her crying to herself as she fed Joshua. Ginny went quickly over to her, took the baby and the bottle from Hermione, "Herm, calm down."  
  
"How can I Gin, I lost him. He's gone," Hermione started to cry harder.  
  
"You don't know that. He told you he just needed time to think," Ginny cradled the baby and starting feeding the now screeming baby, "there that's better, isn't it Joshua?"  
  
"Draco usually feeds him in the morning. Josh loves it when his daddy feed him," the tears weren't stopping.  
  
Ginny huffed, "Oh stop all the crying, it is really getting annoying!"  
  
"Bu—"  
  
"NO! Herm, you have to stay strong, for yourself, for Draco, for Joshua. Draco loves you too much to just throw all you have together away."  
  
"But I lied to him!"  
  
"And? Ginny, you should know, marriage is a two-way street. Yes he has a damn good right to be mad. We all do, with both of you. To be in a relationship? To be with child? But it's the past Hermione. You aren't together. You made an understanding. Ron is being a selfish git who is trying to make you out to be the bad guy, all because he couldn't hold his relationship with Luna together."  
  
"But Ginny, I thought that he left her, because of me."  
  
"Exactly, you were his excuse. Yes he was or is still in love with you, but he had learned to get past that, unless of course he was intoxicated."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny curiously, "So, I am not the sole reason he broke his engagement with Luna," Ginny nodded, "And when does he go back to the states?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Right, well," Hermione stood. She flicked her wand and a crib appeared. She took Joshua from Ginny and placed him in the crib, "You go tell you brother to get his skinny, white arse here now or I will gladly retrieve him myself and I won't make any promises that I won't use an Unforgivable on him."  
  
Ginny smiled up at Hermione, "That's my girl!" she stood and apparated.  
  
---------  
  
Draco woke suddenly and turned over. His hand met an empty space on the bed and the previous night came back to his thoughts. He sat up slowly and looked around him. He started to remember the previous nights events. Learning the truth of Ron and Hermione's relationship was one of the hardest things he has had to endure. He wasn't sure where to go when he left the house, but he eventually ended up at Grimmauld Place.  
  
He was finishing getting dressed when he heard a small tap at the door, "Draco, are you up?"  
  
He recognized Lupin's voice, "Yes Remus, come on in."  
  
The door opened slowly and Lupin stepped in, "Breakfast is ready if you're hungary. I made some bacon and eggs."  
  
Draco's stomached rumbled as he heard these words, "Oh that would be great."  
  
Draco followed Lupin out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen. The aroma hit his nostrils and he quickly thought of Hermione, "She always made this on Sunday mornings."  
  
Lupin smiled and nodded as he filled up a plate and handed it to Draco, "yeah, I know. I guess once she found out you were here she sent this," Lupin handed Draco a piece of parchment with scribbled writing;  
  
_Remus,  
  
Thank you for taking Draco in. As tomorrow is Sunday, he will most like having bacon and eggs for breakfast. Thank you once more.  
  
Hermione_  
  
Draco smiled at the words and soon frowned as he noticed the tear stains that spew sporadically on the parchment. He took in a deep breath and handed the parchment back to Lupin who was giving him a consoling look, "Don't give me pity Remus."  
  
Lupin raised a hand in protest, "I'm not, no worries," he sat across from Draco and the two men ate their breakfast in silence.  
  
After a long silence, Lupin was startled a bit by Draco speaking, "So, what do you reckon about the situation."  
  
"You want my opinion?" Remus asked with curiosity.  
  
Draco shrugged, "What the hell. I am not doing to good giving myself advice at this point."  
  
Lupin slowly places his fork down and looked up at Draco, "Alright, well since I have known the truth for a good year now, I have had time to consider it."  
  
"You what? You've known?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I am assuming she told you of the night her and Harry showed up to a plastered Ron sitting here at this very table," Draco nodded, "Well, Hermione and Harry had just missed him make the confession of the relationship and the baby."  
  
"And you kept it quiet, all this time?" Lupin nodded, "and why is that."  
  
"I have learned not to repeat a drunken man's stories. I knew the truth would come out soon enough. It was up to Hermione to tell you the truth."  
  
"Yeah and it took her this long to do it."  
  
"That's true, but would you have rather heard it from someone else such as myself, or Harry, or Ron at that?"  
  
Draco took in these words and sighed heavily, "I am not going to end this marriage because of this. I have no intentions of doing so."  
  
Lupin smiled and picked up his fork, "Good to hear," and he continued eating.  
  
---------

"Hermione?"  
  
"In here," she replied as she placed Joshua into his crib.  
  
Ginny entered the room, "He's downstairs. He's not happy, but, I got him here."  
  
"Thanks Gin, could you watch Josh when I talk to the bastard."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Certainly, good luck."  
  
"You may want to say that to Ron."  
  
She exited the room and headed downstairs. She quickly realized, she had no clue what she was going to say. She stopped for a second until she heard a voice, "Can we get this over with? I have packing to do."  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth and started back down, "Patience Weasel. You need a good talking to," Ron's attitude brought her back to reality.  
  
She entered the room and saw the back of Ron's red head. She moved slowly and sat herself in the chair in front of him. She didn't say a word, "Well? I don't have all day."  
  
Hermione titled her head at him and smiled, "Just listen to me."  
  
He sunk back into the couch and folded his arms. Hermione huffed in frustration and continued, "Ron, I am sorry you are hurt by my relationship with Draco. But don't think I wasn't with you and Luna. This happens when two close friends decide to become more. It's a risky situation. Your friendship is put on the line. I thought we got past that. Ron, I miss you, I miss are friendship. And I know that is what you miss. You say you are still in love with me, but you know what? I don't believe it. I truly don't. You don't look at me like you used to, when you were in love with me."  
  
Ron was staring at Hermione. She couldn't read his expressions, so she continued, "You did however start looking at Luna that way," Ron rolled his eyes, "It's true Ron and you know it. When I saw that, I knew you were okay," she looked at Ron. He was having trouble looking her in the eye. Hermione opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"I got scared," she raised an eyebrow, "Luna and I were great together. I truly loved her. At your wedding, I thought, you and I were so great but it just went away. What if that had happened with Luna and I?"  
  
"Love is about risk Ron. Don't you think I didn't get scared when Draco and I started out? Broken relationships are a blessing in disguise, Ron. They teach us so much, but it takes us awhile to get past the heartbreak to see the silver lining."  
  
Ron smiled a bit an looked up at Hermione, "You are good at this stuff."  
  
"Yeah, well, I just wish I was better. I may lose a husband soon."  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "What? I didn't-"  
  
"I told him everything. Even about the baby."  
  
"Oh..." Ron stood and sat next to Hermione. He placed an arm around her shoulders, "Herm, I'm sorry," he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He stood and headed to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Ron turned and smiled, "I think it's time I apologize to someone. The person that was hurt the most by all this."  
  
-------  
  
A/N; Awww, all the fluff. But take that advice seriously, I have much experience in the subject. I have had my heartbroken many times, and have been given the same advice to pass on. I hate to say this, but the end is coming soon. Just R&R for now! Much love!


	9. Chapter 9 the Party

A/N: Still here everyone! Hope you like this chappie. Not sure I like the first part but, oh well. Hope you all are doing well. I can't wait for the weekend. I STILL haven't seen Azkaban. I am so mad at myself. I should get to it this weekend though. I will share my thoughts, but I am sure I will LOVE it! To my unnamed reviewer, I thought I made it clear enough but sorry. Hermione had an abortion(or whatever they call it in the wizard world) with Ron's baby. Try reading that chapter again, you may see it after the second read. Enjoy the chapter everyone.  
  
Chapter 9: The Party  
  
"Oy! Draco my man," shouted Fred as he entered the doorway of Malfoy manor.  
  
"Fred, good to see you could make it!" Draco greeted Fred with a handshake and a hug for Fred's new fiancée, Angelina, "Just set the gifts on that table over there. Drinks are available in the bar," Draco pointed them to a table which was already close to overflowing with wrapped boxes.  
  
"Master Malfoy sir, here is the final menu, sir," squeaked a small voice.  
  
Draco looked down to see the house elf, who was tugging at his coat tail, "Oh, thank you Pippy, let me take a look at that. Yes, yes, Pippy, this is excellent. And be sure there is enough firewhiskey available in the bar. I have a feeling we will be celebrating well into the night."  
  
The elf bowed to Draco, "Yes sir," he retrieved the parchment from him.  
  
"Draco, hey there!"  
  
Draco turned to see Harry and Ginny walking up to him with Lily being carried by her mother, "Potter, Ginny and the beautiful Lily," Draco greeted the new guests and took Lily from Ginny's arms, "Tell me Lily, what do you want for dinner tonight?"  
  
The girl formed a very thoughtful face and lit up, "Pizza!"  
  
"Very well, I will inform the cook!" he kissed Lily on the head and put her to the ground."  
  
"Summer!" the little girl ran over to her cousin who welcomed her with open arms.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" asked Ginny  
  
"Upstairs getting ready. Go on up. She will be glad to see you. Last I left her, she had clothes flying everywhere, literally."  
  
Ginny smiled, "OH I will be glad to help," Ginny kissed her husband's cheek and ran up the stairs.  
  
"When is Ron getting here?" asked Harry.  
  
The two men were making there way to the bar for some drinks, "Two firewhiskeys. Herm got an owl last night. Said he may be a bit late, but will be sure to get here before dinner."  
  
----------  
  
"Herm, where are argghh!!" Ginny was to slow to duck as a flash of green and purple swallowed her.  
  
"Sorry Gin," bellowed Hermione's voice. She walked over and helped Ginny up from the pile of dresses.  
  
"Oy Herm! You aren't dressed yet?" asked Ginny as she stood looking at Hermione who was standing in a robe and her hair up in a messy bun, "Almost everyone is here!"  
  
"Oh Gin, I just don't know what to where," cried Hermione  
  
Ginny looked at the clothes that were spewed around the floor. She smiled and bent down. She pulled up a long black dress, "this one, definitely."  
  
Hermione looked from Ginny to the dress and then back to Ginny and started crying.  
  
"WHAT? This dress is great. It looks great on you," protested Ginny.  
  
Hermione choked back her tears, "I-I know, it's-its' just that-that, that is the first dress I had on, three hours ago!" and Hermione wailed as she collapsed on to her bed.  
  
Ginny laughed at her best friend and sat next to her. She put and arm around Hermione's shoulders, "I guess I should've been here sooner then."  
  
The girls laughed and Hermione took the dress from Gin, "thanks Gin, I am sorry I am such a wreck, I just. I am so moody. I didn't miss my "cycle" at all while I was pregnant.  
  
Ginny smiled at her, "No worries, now come on, let me do something with your hair."  
  
---------  
  
The guests were chatting wildly in the sitting room, "Malfoy, where's the guest of honor?" asked Oliver Wood.  
  
Before Draco could respond a voice descending the stairs replied, "Right behind me, Oliver."  
  
Ginny sauntered down the stairs and sure enough Hermione followed right behind her. Applause and cheers started as she made her way down the stairs. Then a roaring of 'Happy Birthday' was started by the Weasley twins. Hermione blushed at the attention. She looked around the room and met eyes with Draco. She smiled wide and he mouthed to her, 'I love you.' She did the same and reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The guests met her and hugs and kisses were exchanged. Finally, Hermione made her way to Draco, "Isn't that the dress you had on hours ago?"  
  
She winked at him and kissed him on the lips, "Just keeping you on your toes, dear."  
  
He kissed her back and clapped his hands together, "Well, everyone, I believe-"  
  
He was cut off by the noise of someone entering the room, "Ron, my boy, glad to see you two could make it," said Harry.  
  
---------  
  
A/N: Ron has showed up, but who's his guest? Guess we will wait to see. R&R please! 


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Birthday, Hermione

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love reading them! I am so glad all of you like my stories. This is the last chapter...I hope to start a new story eventually, but I have no idea what to write about, any suggestions? I would like to do something with the "characters" from this and Back at Hogwart's. Let me know what you would like to read.  
  
And I had a reviewer ask me about the whole "cycle" thing, I meant she didn't miss her period, meaning, she didn't miss the cramps, the bloating, the headaches, so one. As I have said before, I have a few friends that have children. After you have a baby, you may not get your period again for a few months after you give birth.  
  
Alright, enough with the science lesson. Enjoy the 10th and final chapter.

Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Hermione  
  
"Ron I am so glad you could make it," said Hermione as she embraced her friend. She turned to Ron's guest and put out her hand, "Hi, I'm Hermione Malfoy, good to meet you."  
  
Ron's guest smiled and took Hermione's hand, "Glad to meet you," she responded with a strong American accent.  
  
"Draco, Hermione, this is Elizabeth," said Ron as he wrapped his arm around the girl's waist.  
  
"You can call me Liz," she responded as she shook Draco's hand.  
  
"Well Liz, welcome to England! You two are just in time, dinner is being served as we speak."  
  
--------  
  
(48 hours earlier)  
  
Ron stood in front of the flat in downtown London and knocked on the door. He was nervous, excited, scared and wasn't quite sure what he was going to say to Luna.  
  
The door opened, "Ron, good seeing you, come in."  
  
Ron walked through the doorway and into the flat, "Thanks Neville, is Luna here?"  
  
"Not right now, should be in a bit. Can I get you something to drink?" asked Neville.  
  
"No thanks, I am fine. So, how are things?" Ron asked. He noticed the photos spread around the room, "When did you two go to Venice?"  
  
"Oh, right after the wedding for our Honeymoon," answered Neville nervously, "Have a seat."  
  
Ron remembered the owl he had received from Luna nine months before;  
  
_Ronald Weasley,  
  
Neville and I are married. I couldn't wait for you forever. Don't be mad at him, he has always loved me and I see I love him as well. It just took you to make me see it. Have a good life.  
  
Luna Longbottom  
_  
"Ron? Hello?" Neville waved a hand in front of Ron, "You alright mate?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "Yes, fine."  
  
The two men sat in silence for around ten minutes. To both of them, if felt like hours. Finally, the turning of the door knob brought them to attention.  
  
-------  
  
"Ron, past the salt, mate?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shook to attention, "Right, here you go."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked as he took a bite of potatoes.  
  
Ron glanced over to Liz, who was in heavy conversation with Oliver and Rosa, "Just thinking, you know about.."  
  
"Neville and Luna? Strange, huh?" Harry began to whisper, "Turns out, Neville found out about what happened the night of the wedding from Fred," Ron scowled towards his brother, "Neville showed up the next day and spent a lot of time with her."  
  
"My loss, mate. So what do you think of Liz?" Ron asked in a whisper.  
  
"She great Ron, real sweet. Very pretty."  
  
"I thought so too. You know, she is the only person that has ever beaten me at wizard's chest? I knew from there on, she was something to give my full attention to."  
  
Harry smiled at his friend and patted his back, "I'm happy for ya mate, I really am."  
  
"Thanks Harry."  
  
A clinking of glass was heard at the end of the table. Draco stood from his chair next to Hermione and spoke once the talking died down, "To my wife's dismay," he winked down at Hermione, "I would like to make a speech. First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming and joining in the celebration of Hermione's birthday. The glow on her face is what I have come to know as her happiness to be with loved ones. Hermione, as all of you know, is the most strong-willed, independent and open-minded person anyone could meet. Most of our school years together were spent despising and loathing the other. Who would have thought, she would become the love of my life. She is the mother of my child and she is my rock.  
  
"I wish I could thank the people that brought her into the world in person. Unfortunately, events of the Great War have taken them from this world. I know they are with us in spirit, and I would like to think that they are standing here beside Hermione, watching over our family and friends. So, if we will all raise a glass," everyone at the table lifted there glasses, "To Hermione," Draco looked down at his wife who had tears in her eyes, "I love you Hermione, Happy Birthday."  
  
"TO HERMIONE!"  
  
-----

A/N: Well? What do you think? Do you like the ending? Hope you do. If not, let me know! I am not sure how much more I can put in there. Please R&R and let me know. Much love to all of you!


End file.
